Naruto:Shikamaru's Puzzle
by CrossOfTheAngels
Summary: What happens when Team 7 is given bad information and leads to a major problem, Naruto gets hurt and he has to bring her back to her usual self, the unpredictable knucklehead ninja. Shikamaru has his work cut out for him.(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto. I do own a few of the oc's and the story plot.) I use the name Naruto instead of Naruko.


Kakashi POV  
It was suppose to be a routine C-Rank mission, we were suppose to come escort a diplomat from the border to Kohona. I looked at Sasuke who looked terrified by the person who changed everything, Itachi Uchiha. The report said the only thing we were gonna run into were maybe bandits, that was it. I looked over to Sakura who was tied to the tree and gagged because she wouldn't shut up, and then I looked at Naruto, who was sitting there being quiet. Itachi didn't restrain her, from what he said was because, "I care for her, so she will be free as long as she is quiet." I smiled lightly as I saw that she complied and looked at him, eyes full of trust. That's when my smile fell, the diplomat we were to protect came over as he paid the Uchiha, and Itachi left, ruffling Naruto's hair and saying,"Behave for big, old, mean Inu-san, OK." She nodded as she sat there, still quiet. Twenty minutes passed, when Sakura was finally free to speak, she asked Naruto,"Dobe, why aren't you freeing us? Its like you're on their side." When Naruto responded it made me smile,"Itachi said to behave, plus there is bandits watching us. If I even move from here they will be here to make sure I don't free you." Sakura didn't seem too pleased with that answer, because she started yelling only for Naruto to gag her once again, causing the bandits to bellow with laughter. We were held captive for another two days, but I felt like something bad was going to happen, when the diplomat came over and grabbed Naruto by her hair and smiled like Orouchimaru when he was given a new test subject. I was bound to a tree with two blades set to my neck as I watched this bastard rape my student, and telling by her muffled cries, she didn't know the kunoichi's 'anti-pregnancy' jutsu. I felt like a failure seeing as I couldn't protect my student whatsoever. That's when I felt it, a Killing Intent so strong it made my breath hitch in my chest, I saw Itachi walk into the clearing slaughtering every one in sight as he picked up Naruto's clothes and dressed her before leaving us all untied. Naruto was shaking, crying, and whimpering when I lifted her up and started our trek back to Kohona at speeds that could've made the Elite Uchiha jealous. All I knew, was that Naruto wouldn't be the same anymore, and that's what hurt the most.

Kakashi POV

I walked into the hospital hoping that Naruto was in a better condition. She had been on suicide watch for the past week. Tsunade told me that she was scared of and male except Itachi, who stopped by, unknown by anyone but Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, and I, quite frankly from what I was told, Naruto's career was done. She would no longer be a kunoichi of Kohona. She would be stripped of her Kohona headband, and she would become a teacher next to Iruka. When the academy let out she would then go and work part-time at Ichiraku's Ramen. Teuchi and Ayame said they would help her any way the could. I looked up, taken from my thoughts, hearing screams from nurses and glass shattering; intrigued I rushed over and paled seeing it was Naruto who had stabbed one of the male interns who was unaware of her situation, luckily she only stabbed him through his hand. He had a few bruises from where, seeing objects strewn through the room, she tossed objects at home. "Naruto! You need to calm down, he is just trying to help." When she looked at me, she looked hurt. That was confirmed when she yelled at me, "Like you're one to talk Kakashi! You were supposed to protect me! You didn't help! I was raped by our client! Now my career is over, leaving me without income, add that to the fact I'm pregnant and you act like its nothing. I despise you Hatake!" I was broken. Not only did I lose a student, she hated me. I smiled lightly as I looked at her, "I understand. You are right and I'm sorry. I never trained you three and you paid the price. For that I will retire and turn my hiate in and be the brother I never was." She looked at me as if I was crazy when she spoke,"What do you mean, by brother you never were?" I smiled with tears in my eyes."Meaning that I'm your adopted older brother."  
Reader POV

Naruto walked over to Kakashi and slapped him yelling,"You fucking asshole! If you knew who I was, then why didn't you ever help me when I needed it?!" She stormed past him tears falling from her eyes. She kept walking past everyone she knew without stopping or talking, not even a simple greeting. When she finally took in her surroundings she realized she was in a clearing ,used by Jōunin, surrounded by Sakura trees and beautiful flowers of assorted colors. She closed her eyes and smiled feeling calm and relaxed, before opening her blue orbs and spoke up,"Care to join me, Shikamaru? " He walked into the clearing wearing a pair of combat cargos and his Chunnin vest over a jacket."I'm surprised to find you out here Naruto...care to explain?" She simply replied with,"I found out my sensei was- is my adopted brother, so I decided to walk and ended up here." "Hn. Troublesome..You never have something like felt like relaxing, always a story." She frowned hearing that. He started talking again,"That's what I like about you. You make things lively and worth getting out of bed." She blushed lightly at his comment before laying down,"Care to gaze at some clouds with me, you lazy bum?" He smirked and laid next to her. They kept quiet and gazed at the clouds for a few hours until Shikamaru heard light snoring, well it was more like she was mewing but he still thought it was cute.

Shikamaru POV

He blushed at his thoughts, 'Naruto cute?' Ehh if they did ever get together he wouldn't mind. 'She'd make me do things but I'm perfectly okay with that. He carried her to one of the trees and sat her up against it before covering her up with his jacket and fell asleep next to her.


End file.
